


Woman

by Anon_tzwrk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Gokudera Hayato, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_tzwrk/pseuds/Anon_tzwrk
Summary: Will Hayato and reader ten years later still be in step with one another? A short story about their ten year anniversary.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A bit thirsty tbh

"So basically we owe our relationship to Uri," You smiled and laughed a bit. He joined along and you could feel his warm chuckles reverberate against your back.

"What would we do in a world without Uri? Or cats in general?" He pondered just above your ear, lovingly tucking a stray piece of hair behind. His other arm stretched above you to do so, your head jostling a bit as it lay cradled in the crook of his elbow against his soft pastel green sweater you bought him today.

You gasped in mock horror. You felt butterflies in your stomach at his treatment. "Hayato," You whispered, "don't say that! It would be a sad, sad world." You finished as soft laughter escaped you.

"You're right, then I wouldn't have you." He murmured lazily into your hair and tightened his grip around your waist. His strong arm lounging in the space between your chest and hips as he slipped his face into the crook of your neck. 

Tingles layered over your skin as you wiggled in coy delight. "Hayato, you know I'm ticklish!" You playfully warned as you laughed. You grabbed the hand that wrapped around your waist, smiling as you ran your thumb over his knuckles.

"No fair," He huskily sighed the words out into your ear as he pressed closer to you. You could feel his lean contour against your back as he snaked his hand from beneath yours lower to your hip. Softly, he began rubbing your sides, lingering on your hip. Slowly nudging your shirt up from it. A shiver ran down your spine at the treatment, your heart rate increasing from turtle to bunny speed. The treadmill of love was unforgiving, today at least. His heart leapt delightfully as he felt yours, erratically pounding against his chest. 

"Yeah?" You sighed quietly and shifted your hips against his touch. He squeezed your hip gently as his stomach flipped. 

"But I'm glad you do have me," You observed and snuggled into him more and smiled. He bit his lip at the way you pressed your body against his.

Then you remembered the bandage and grabbed his hand to hold out in your view. His arm pulled along and pressed against your chest from beneath your arm. You lovingly ran your finger over his index finger, replaying the fond memory in your head.

'She was so clueless...' He thought and smiled a bit at the memory of your first date. 'And still is...' 

"I think it was actually the bandage." He offhandedly commented as he dipped his face into the crook of your neck again. Skimming his lips along it as he gingerly placed sweet kisses here and there. Hot puffs of breath blanketing it in waves. You gasped and craned your neck and his hand was back unto your side. He let it slowly trail to your outer thigh before finding its way back up to your hip. 

"Maybe," You murmured contently, a light blush on your cheeks. 

A sudden high pitched tone rang through the air, making your eyes shoot open. You felt him tense for a split second before springing up like a coil to pick up the phone from behind him on the night stand. Cool air rushing in to fill his absence. "What happened? Are you all right?"

You heard muffling and then your boss's -perhaps drunken- voice. His merry laughter filtered through the phone before he seemingly went to a more secluded area, the din of voices receding. "Sorry for disturbing you on your day off, the meeting has gone well, but they asked for a tiny favor to see you two in person before further business is conducted. Would you two be able to drive over?" Tsuna mused. 

Gokudera glared at the phone with an intensity that would speak volumes over a facetime. He rolled his eyes, hand aching to be wrapped around your waist. So he occupied it with running through his hair in frustration. His bangs balled up in his scarred hand and green eyes smoldering like a forest fire. His sweater lifting lightly to reveal his pale v line, and as he shifted in annoyance, the dip of his sturdy back. You wanted to peel it off him like a candy wrapper. 

"Well let me see..." He drawled into the phone casually.

"O-okay," Tsuna wearily mumbled, knowing something bad was about to happen. 

Gokudera then ̶e̶x̶p̶l̶o̶d̶e̶d̶ explained simply, in his usual fashion, "Tsk, swear to god judaime I would die for you but hell no," He clicked his tongue in obvious annoyance. "Like I said, only call if it's an emergency on my days off!" His free hand gesticulated into the air as if he were speaking to him in person. You bit back an untimely grin, he was doing this for your relationship after all. 

"Oh, well I'll tell them, but are you sure-" 

"Stay safe judaime," He growled curtly into the phone before ending the call.

"I don't think he'll be calling again... Did he not realize what today is?" He muttered annoyedly before flopping down beside you again to rest his arm on your side.

The bed bounced a bit and you heard him let out a sigh of relief onto the top of your hair. You turned around to face him, stroking his shoulder lovingly. You offered him a soft smile as you watched him begin to relax again. Watching him reinstate those boundaries made you want to jump him, but only after he recovered from what could have been a very stressful event. As you trailed your hand down his arm he brought his hand to rest on your hip again.

He looked back to you for a moment, his eyes flickering over your face through tousled sliver bangs. His features relaxing splendidly in the dim lighting of the lamp on your night stand. It might as well have been golden hour. You tenderly ran your fingers through his hair to push it away from his face once more. Taking the time to admire his emerald eyes as your fingers threaded into the silver strands. To your amusement he blushed lightly. You grinned and gave him a soft kiss on his sharp jawline before laying your head on his chest. It was where his heart beat a delightfully erratic pace.

"I love you," he smiled softly, the words came out of him from habit but he meant every syllable.

"I love you too," You whispered happily and sighed in contentment.

His breath briefly hitched before you heard him let out a sigh. Waiting for what he had to say, your were caught off guard when he continued by pulling your body flush up against his by the small of your back. He quickly rolled onto his own.

"Hmmm?" He mused huskily into your ear, "Just because it's our anniversary doesn't mean you can get away with teasing me, woman." He crooned rather seductively from underneath you. 

You pulled back to look at him in surprise, a blush coating your cheeks. Your forearms against his warm chest as you lifted yourself enough to catch his half lidded gaze. Your palms slipping unto his shoulders as your eyes widened. Your body squished onto his in tangled legs and pressed chests.

He propped himself up on one arm to quickly kiss you. Humming mischievously into the action before he pressed his lips more eagerly onto yours again. Immediately kissing back against them, your eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his tongue sliding against yours. A playful smirk against his lips as he pulled back to see your flushed expression, your hands slipping down to his chest. He paused and ran his thumb over your bottom lip. His gaze half lidded as he softly bit his lip, letting it slide out from between his teeth. His other hand snaking from your lower back and unto your hip as he sat up. A tender squeeze and then another lower as your body leaned against him. Your hands curling into his thin sweater, the fabric bunching up as you felt his solid chest. Your own chest allowed your heart to skip a beat. His eyes holding something primal in them. Seemingly satisfied, he moved to dip his face in the crook of your neck. 

"What do you mean?" You murmured softly, blushing and craning your neck, a bit surprised by the sudden change in pace. A rouge hand finding his exposed hip, nails against his soft skin and the goosebumps that immediately bloomed, the soft groan he gave you.

He merely chuckled softly and continued on with sloppier, wetter kisses. You sighed, blushing vibrantly now as he continued with painstakingly slow, thorough kisses. 

His lips were soft and hot against your skin. His tongue even hotter as your fingers threaded into his silver hair. Your gasps coming out before you even realized. Hayato sighed, gently sliding his calloused hands along your thighs to adjust your stance. Your knees on either side of him as you stood to his height now, almost in his lap. You brought your hands to wrap around his neck as his own trailed over your ass and up to your hips. His emerald eyes hot on your own through his silver lashes as he pulled back from his art.

Your mouth slightly parted as a shiver trembled out waves through your body. Yet, his half lidded gaze seemed to answer any questions you could possibly ask.

"A woman should be aware of her charm the same way a cat should know about its claws," He warned with a roguish smile, squeezing your hips as he let his eyes flicker over your face. 

Two could play at that game. You could use a little cat nip and then a cat nap. 

"Good point, you know how wound up I get when you show how much you care," You gave a sweet sigh as you drank in his florescent eyes and messy hair, "Wouldn't want you getting all scratched up, now would we?" You hummed teasingly and ran your index nail down his spine and through his sweater. Shivers immediately follow as his lips parted rather wantingly. Lowering yourself into his lap, you gave him a grin and a slow kiss before pulling back to look at your work.

"Bella Donna," The Italian scraped from his throat huskily as he blushed vibrantly at your words. 

Your heart hammered as you rolled your hips once.   
"Damn right I am."


End file.
